Nina Pérez
Nina Pérez lived with her father in a latin suburb of Esmerald City, a small town ruled by the different gangs who have been on an eternal war since the 80’s. She has come to accept it, her father is always working on some construction site, so he can bring food to the table. Besides that, Nina is a very intelligent, and smart girl; she has participated on a lot of school activities like science fairs, spelling bees, math olympics, and many more. The one thing she hated from school was this group of girls who always bullied her since 3rd grade up to now. During a high school road trip to Stein Corps Labs, they took a tour through all the facility until they reached their last stop, the Cryogenics Wing. As soon as they go into this wing, Helena, Nina’s bully begins pushing her around; nobody does nothing until Helena pushes Nina against a big cryogenic tank and it cracks. Bathing Nina in all that cold causing her to die of hypothermia. Everyone panicked has they saw Nina lay there on the floor lifeless, waiting on the paramedics to arrive, and work with the situation. Immediately Nina’s father arrives to the scene, only to find her daughter frozen to death, being the only thing in his life, this breaks him emotionally. As he remains sobbing over her daughter’s death, they take Nina’s body to the morgue, so they can realize the autopsy, although they knew what had happened. In the morgue, Nina’s body is on a cold metallic tabletop being prepped for her autopsy, her eyes and skin pale white and strands of her hair became white as snow. Before the autopsy, the experts went to find some equipment to proceed, leaving her body all alone in the poor lightly room. Something odd began to happen with her body, it started to thaw as if she was melting. Minutes later, she wakes up terrified, naked, disoriented, and cold; she doesn’t know how this could happened, so she got scared and escaped. When she was heading towards the exit, her arms began to crystalize like it was ice, as she screamed and waved her hands bits of ice came bursting from them freezing the exit door. Now outside of the morgue in the middle of Swanton, a large industrial city close to her town, Nina begins to stay between the shadows, avoiding any human contact. Still naked and cold, she spots a bin of old clothes, she grabs the first that she could grab, and kept walking. As she passed by a dinner, she saw herself on television, it said “A living dead girl escaped from the morgue” after seeing that she couldn’t hold her tears anymore. She went into an alley and began crying, trying to figure out what to do or where to go; she thought to contact her father, but that could affect him even more, she thought. She gathered herself up and kept walking, until she could find a place where she can stay the rest of the night. LMedina Comics Wiki